Clans of the North
Inner Clans Of all the clans which own land in the Snow Marches, three are far and away the most powerful and influential, and are collectively referred to as the Inner Clans. Clan Dragonstooth, of the western forests and cliffs, boasts the largest military might and is also the most conservative of the Inner Clans. Clan Hammerhand occupies the eastern coast, and is known for its wealth and abundant resources. Finally, Clan Winterwind is the most populous clan, and thus is considered to be the most powerful as it rules the northern reaches from all the lands between its two allies. While they don’t always agree, it is an unwritten rule that if the three Inner Clans combine banners on a singular goal, then all of the Outer Clans must follow suit. Clan Winterwind, ruled over by High Thane Greokk Winterwind, resides primarily in the central north, and the flat lands around Speartip Mountain and the capital city of Modenheim. The most farmland, the best relations with the southern nations, and the highest population all combine to make Winterwind the most influential of all the Snowmarcher Clans. Their position as the first, and often only, stop for many merchants and traders from the south has put them to be the most progressive group, though High Thane Greokk prefers to hang on to his clan’s traditions. Steamwork golems, while not commonplace, have been popping up more and more throughout the Winterwind lands as folk rich enough to afford such luxury have purchased the automatons to handle the more back-breaking aspects of their manual labor. Clan Dragonstooth, ruling over the lands to the west from their fortified city of Kalgedor, is the mightiest clan in terms of overall military strength. The Dragonstooth family is the largest family, and many of their members have married into the second largest Snowmarcher family, the Snowbornes. These two families combine to make up almost 60% of Dragonstooth armed forces, and it is widely known that to pick a fight with Dragonstooth is to pick a fight with the Dragon itself. High Thane Reggus Dragonstooth leads his clan with honor and pride as both the eldest of all the High Thanes and the most ready and willing to go to war. He has often let bloody combat settle his conflicts with the Ukindans along his southern borders rather than diplomatic endeavors, and any political attempts he makes are often lined with aggression and dripping with a desire to end the words and start the combat. Clan Hammerhand of the eastern shores is known as the wealthiest and greediest of all the Snowmarcher clans. High Thane Aldo Hammerhand rules from his throne of gold and silver in the opulent Palace of Light in the great easter city of Glimmerridge. His policy and judgment often follows whatever will net him and his clan the most wealth, and cares little for the thoughts and feelings of others. While High Thanes Greokk and Reggus share a close, personal bond that has lasted generations, Aldo is by far more reclusive and miserly, rarely holding court with his fellow High Thanes and even more rarely deciding to officially form an alliance with them. Any alliance that is formed between the three Inner Clans is often fleeting, and as soon as the task is completed or the threat dealt with, Aldo and the forces of Hammerhand retreat to their eastern realms once more. Their placement as the only coastal Inner Clan, combined with their extensive wealth and access to mines of many precious metals, has made them a prominent naval power in Zimildran, and also a consistent target for ambitious pirates and raiders. The Outer Clans While the three Inner Clans form the majority of the Snowmarcher political power, the dozens of Outer Clans dot the lands between the three realms. High Thanes of Outer Clans vary wildly in sway and investment into the ways of the Inner Clans. Some, like Clan Bear Paw and Clan Underrock, are heavily invested in the Inner Clans, and their High Thanes stand as advisers in the greater courts. Others, like Clan Blackwing and Clan Sabretooth, keep to themselves and avoid direct contact with the Inner Clans, choosing instead to focus their efforts on their own tasks. Listed here are a number of the larger Outer Clans, but many more exist between the realms and lands of those listed. Clan Bear Paw is a cousin clan of Clan Winterwind, and they enjoy many benefits of being closely related to the most powerful clan of the north. They are known for their hunters, trappers, and craftsmen. Clan Blackwing is a distant relation of Clan Hammerhand, though their more tribal ways often put them at odds with the eastern Inner Clan. The Blackwings are famous for their rituals and firm beliefs in the druidic ways of their ancestors. Clan Sabretooth is a cunning and ruthless clan that is distantly related to the Dragonstooth Clan. Sabretooth was the largest proponent of the Northern Slave Trade before it was universally abolished by all four nations of humanity, though rumors still exist that they may practice it in secret to this day. Clan Splintered Tusk is a collection of outcasts and distant relations from all three Inner Clans. Occupying the colder, northern regions of the Snow Marches, the people of the Splintered Tusk Clan are more barbaric and primitive than the other clans, often referred to as the Wild Folk. Clan Underrock are the miners and stonemasons of the eastern and northern parts of the Snow Marches. Their relations to Hammerhand are celebrated on both ends, because they supply Glimmerridge and other eastern cities with stone and precious metals in exchange for good prices and a stable control over the market.